What a Goody two Shoes Thinks About Boys
by RainsOnFriday
Summary: Summary: Suema’s just thinking about her life and boys, Boogiepop especially. Yeah, I’m bad at summaries, but whatever. One chapter long fanfic, it’s my first one too. It’s not that great so don’t chew my head off!Disclaimer: I don’t own Boogiepop.


**What a Goody two Shoes Thinks About Boys. **

**Summary**: Suema's just thinking about her life and boys, Boogiepop especially.

Yeah, I'm bad at summaries, but whatever. One chapter long fanfic, it's my first one too. It's not that great so don't chew my head off!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Boogiepop, wish I did, but I don't.

Well enjoy.

I sighed; I was sitting by a tree in the park, and it was the dead of night. I held one of Kirima Seiichi's books in my hands. This park was in the middle of three major highways that were always busy, so if was safe coming here even at this time of night.

I don't really know why, but I smiled. I had snuck out of my house for the first time in my entire life. At least I would know I'm not the 'goody two shoes' that everyone thinks I am. My parents would be pissed, but I didn't really care about that right now. I had come down to the park this late at night because I needed a place to think. What did I want to think about?

Boys. No, probably not in the way you're thinking of. I just wonder why all the girls are fall head over heals about them. Every single girl in our school has made a fool of themselves because of boys! Sometimes Touka won't shut up about her boyfriend. Touka and I are best friends, but hearing about whatever-his-name-is gets annoying. All the girls used to drool over Masami Saotome and Akio Kimura, who have left the school for some reason. A lot of first year girls drool over Masami Taniguchi. Recently, I've seen President get really close with that one kid in the archery club. Even the flirtatious Naoko Kamikishiro has made an idiot of herself by constantly asking out that kid from the archery club! The only girl who doesn't act idiotically around boys is Nagi Kirima, also known as the Fire Witch. Everyone's afraid of her and I don't know if anyone has ever asked her out...

I sighed again; I've acted like a moron around a male before too. Realizing that I start blushed a deep shade of red, which quickly faded. Ugh...I could be so egoistic at times. I just remembered the time I hid behind Jin Asukai-Sensei's desk. He sat on top of his desk, swinging his long, slim legs toward me... I hit myself on the head.

"Get it together Suema," I said to myself. I pushed up my glasses then I remembered what boy really got me angry... All the girls knew about **him**.

"Boogiepop"

A shinigami dressed in black cloak, wearing a hat that looks like a top hat without the brim. He's supposed to be a beautiful boy, with pale as snow skin, well treated hair, and black lipstick. Legend says that he's a killer. He'll kill you when you're most beautiful, before you have time to grow old. Not too young and immature. Not too old and wrinkly. When your just right or (as some girls like to say it) 'ripe for his plucking.' I blushed again, but this time I didn't know why. He's fictional for crying out loud!

I closed my eyes, remembering the time when Asukai-Sensei offered to save me. I still wonder why I replied I had been saved and the person who saved me was Boogiepop... It probably had to do with the time Nagi told me about how she knew I had almost been murdered five years ago. I never told **anyone** about that my parents and the police were the only ones who knew. So I thought she had saved me from the murder (I thought had committed suicide before he even came close to killing me, but that would be rather strange). Then she said, "That wasn't me. That was Boogiepop. Ultimately."

Well that might have answered one question, but brings up so many more. Before I could be completely lost in thought, I heard a voice calling my name.

((Author speaking: Here's my weird divider: ))

A pretty girl in a brown jumpsuit, boots, and padding parked her motorcycle at a park's parking lot. She'd seen a familiar figure here. _I'm so frikin' tired... What the hell is she doing here at this time of night?! _She thought to herself.

The girl yelled, "Hey Suema Kazuko! Get your ass here now! I'll run you over if you don't hurry!"

I walked toward Nagi, well now the two of us will know that I'm not a 'good two shoes.'

**The End**


End file.
